Boulevard of Broken Dreams
Sänger: Green Day Album: American Idiot Aufgenommen: Länge: 4:21 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c Englischer Lyrics I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone Read between the lines What's fucked up and everything's alright Check my vital signs I know I'm still alive and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah I walk alone I walk a... I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone... Deutscher Lyrics Ich gehe auf einer einsamen Straße Die einzige, die ich jemals gekannt habe Weiß nicht, wo sie hinführt Aber sie ist mein zu Hause und ich gehe alleine Ich gehe auf dieser leeren Straße Auf dem Boulevard der zerbrochenen Träume Wenn die Stadt schläft Und ich der Einzige bin und ich gehe alleine Ich gehe alleine, ich gehe alleine Ich gehe alleine, ich gehe a… Mein Schatten ist der Einzige, der neben mir geht Mein flaches Herz ist das Einzige, was schlägt Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass mich jemand da draußen findet Bis dahin gehe ich alleine Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah Ich gehe weiter diese Strecke Die meinen Geist irgendwo spaltet An der Grenzlinie, Der Kante und wo ich allein gehe Lies zwischen den Zeilen Was am Arsch ist und alles ist in Ordnung Überprüfe meine Lebenszeichen, Ich weiß, dass ich noch am Leben bin Und ich gehe allein Ich gehe alleine, ich gehe alleine Ich gehe alleine, ich gehe a… Mein Schatten ist der Einzige, der neben mir geht Mein flaches Herz ist das Einzige, was schlägt Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass mich jemand da draußen findet Bis dahin gehe ich alleine Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah Ich gehe alleine, Ich gehe a… Ich gehe auf dieser leeren Straße Auf dem Boulevard der zerbrochenen Träume Wenn die Stadt schläft Und ich der Einzige bin und ich gehe a... Mein Schatten ist der Einzige, der neben mir geht Mein flaches Herz ist das Einzige, was schlägt Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass mich jemand da draußen findet Bis dahin gehe ich alleine